人物背景 - Character Theme
人物背景目前没发现有实际的游戏功能。 Luskan : The dismal city of Luskan festers on the northern shores of the Sword Coast, its days of glory and prominence far behind it. A magnet for freaks, cast-offs, and fugitives, Luskan replenishes its dying population with a steady stream of exiles fleeing justice or persecution. Most people who end up in Luskan soon look for a way out, a chance to escape a pointless death at the hands of madmen, fiends, or worse. Ex-Gang Member : You were a member of a small but dangerous group of thugs, but after a betrayal were left for dead on the streets. Luskan Bounty Hunter : A bounty hunter who managed to make a living hunting down dangerous criminals in Luskan. Neverwinter : Neverwinter is home to a hardy and creative people who have rebuilt their city in the wake of the eruption of Mount Hotenow. While still a shadow of its former glory, the city shows why it is called the City of Skilled Hands. Initiate of Faith : You belong to one of the clergies who help bolster the faith of the beleaguered Neverwintans. Clever Opportunist : Where other people see calamity, you see opportunity and a way to make a quick buck. Militia Defender : You have helped defend Neverwinter against the many threats who seek to destroy it. Seeker of Knowledge : A seeker of knowledge who has come to help reclaim the arcane lore lost in the cataclysm which destroyed Neverwinter. Waterdeep : The City of Splendors is a center of commerce, where representatives of every race, creed, and nation come to trade, spread rumors, and make their fortunes. Waterdhavians are united in their hopes of bettering their lot in life, and embrace the adventuring life in hopes of making their fortunes. Impoverished Noble : You are justly proud of your family's history and seek to reverse its current decline. Up-and-Coming Immigrant : Your family has done well for themselves in Waterdeep and you see the world as a place full of opportunity. Moonshae Isles : Off the western coast of Faerûn lies an archipelago known as the Moonshae Isles. It is home to two human cultures: the druidic Ffolk and the seafaring Northlanders. The isolated, brutal terrain has bred a hardy and self-reliant people. Ffolk Villager : You grew up in a small Ffolk village, living off the land and prizing your independence. Amnian Expatriate : An Amn expatriate who escaped to the Moonshae Isles and was struck by the rugged beauty of the islands. Northlander Warrior : You are a proud and fierce Northlander, venerating the sea and its power. Baldur's Gate : Baldur's Gate is a city of opportunity and fair laws. The city prides itself on being an open place where anyone can become a citizen or start a new life, regardless of race or background. Adventurers from all walks of life come from Baldur's Gate, where opportunity awaits on every corner. Worldly Swashbuckler : You have left and returned to the city more times than you can count, eager to experience the world. Flaming Fist Mercenary : The Flaming Fists mercenary company have long held a position of power in Baldur's Gate. Malcontent Refugee : Baldur's Gate was a new home to your family, but you're tired of being treated as a second-class citizen. Amn : In Amn, everything has a price. Controlled by five wealthy and powerful merchant houses, Amn is ruled through scheming, intimidation, and pragmatism. People of Amn who tire of the corrupt rule of the High Houses often go in search of adventure. Enigmatic Vigilante : You have witnessed first-hand the corruption and immorality of the Amn plutocracy and became a vigilante seeking to punish the wicked. Blazing Sword Recruit : You are part of the Blazing Swords adventuring company of Amn, seeking fortune and glory in the world. Hunter of Monsters : You have become skilled in hunting monsters in wild places, and are at home in the more uncivilized environments. The Northdark : Faerûn's Underdark is a network of subterranean tunnels, caverns, seas, and rivers that spans the entire world. Beneath the lands north and east of Waterdeep and Neverwinter lies a vast and notorious domain called the Northdark. Underdark Exile : You have violated the laws of your people in the Northdark and have been banished to the surface world. Northdark Explorer : You traverse the hidden paths leading between the wicked cities and mysterious ruins of the Northdark. Escaped Slave : You have survived and escaped one of the infamous slave pits of the Northdark, seeking sanctuary in the surface world. Luruar : Luruar is a land of friendship and safety, a defensive league of strong, independent cities. It offers a new start for people with ruined lives,welcoming those of all races and backgrounds, as long as their intentions are noble. Harper of Luruar : You are an initiate in the mysteries of the Harpers, gleaned from visting the Moongleam Tower in Everlund. Sheltered Student : You have spent your life in Silverymoon, learning of far-off lands, ancient mysteries, and exotic people. Worldwise Adventurer : You have seen the world, evaded death, and accumulated a wealth of knowledge. Gray Vale Heroic Scion : Your parents settled in Gray Vale after their life of adventure, and you were raised on their stories. Savage Youth : You hail from one of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes prowling the lands north of Gray Vale. Woodland Hunter : You are a skilled hunter and expert tracker, familiar with the ways of the wild. Netheril : The Empire of Netheril has risen from the desert sands of Anauroch, a land wreathed in shadows that dominates the northern reaches of Faerûn. The Netherese claim a long and ancient history for their country. Netherese Underclass : You are intensely proud of your heritage but rebel against the arrogance of the Netherese elite. Shadovar Elite : You are descended from the Netherese ruling elite and are fiercely loyal to the empire. Sharran Scorned : You were raised on the doctrines of the Church of Shar, but the church turned against you. Myth Drannor : This ancient elven kingdom was once the foremost power north of the Sea of Fallen Stars before it fell into darkness seven centuries ago. It remained a monster-haunted ruin for hundreds of years until the sun and moon elves reclaimed the kingdom shortly before the Year of Blue Fire. Myth Drannor has flourished since its refounding. Descendant of the Coronals : You are a patriot of Myth Drannor and revel in its ancient mysteries. Heart of Cormanthor : You are a protector of the wild and majestic forests of Cormanthor. Military Tradition : You were trained in one of Myth Drannor's military families. The Dalelands : The Dalelands are a group of loosely-allied communities that share common cultures and traditions. Dalesfolk believe strongly in individual freedom and collective responsibility. Unwilling Exile : Sembia's conquest of parts of the Dalelands have forced you to retreat to other lands. Battle-tested Veteran : You were a valiant defender of the Dalelands, protecting your lands from invaders for years. Child of the Alliance : You are a product of the alliance with the elves of Cormanthor, understanding and learning their culture. Cormyr : The Forest Kingdom of Cormyr lies at the western end of the Sea of Fallen Stars. The brave and noble folk of Cormyr are justly proud of their centuries-old kingdom, seeing the Land of the Purple Dragon as a redoubt of sanity in a world gone mad. Escapee from Wheloon : You were raised in the gang-ruled streets of the prison-city of Wheloon. Purple Dragon : You have served in the Forest Kingdom's famed army, battling orcs and goblins along the frontier and defending the realm's cities. Dragon Coast : Mentions of the Dragon Coast evokes images of dark alleys and underhanded dealings, of thieves' guilds and pirate ships. A wellspring of diversity, all manner of adventurer comes from the Dragon Coast. Ascetic Fighter : You were trained in the monastic and ascetic capital of Nathlekh, and now seek a greater education in the world. Plucky Pirate : A former member of the Blue Dawn of the Dragon Coast, a band of pirates who once plundered the Dragonmere.